Avenging the Fallen
by JonEWaters
Summary: Sequel to Tamaranian Visitor. Robin and Starfire's love growing, but Starfire still feels for her Tamaranian friend, but keeps it a secret from Robin. Raven has something hidden from everyone as well.
1. Two Months Later

Ch. 1

Two months later

Starfire looked out the window, toward the stone monument presented by Aqualad toward Dark. She still couldn't believe it, that Dark was no more, no longer among the living. It was her fault too, Raven predicted it, and she was stupid enough not to just make it easy and pick one of them. Although, Robin had become very nice and sweet to her in the coming days after Dark's death.

She sighed, and closed her eyes, lowered her head and let her thoughts roam around her mind as they always had. Too many things to think about at this time.

"You still miss him, huh?" Robin asked, behind her.

She turned suddenly and saw that Robin was standing behind her, still wearing his usual costume. He held in his hands a box of chocolates and a dozen roses. Since Dark's death, each week Robin had presented her with the same gift. It ment a lot to her, but still wouldn't be enough for a while.

Starfire acted as though she enjoyed the gifts. She jumped for joy, and grasped them quickly. She smelled the roses, and ate a few chocolates before retreating to her room. It was a reason that she would have them stored there for later. In truth, there was a pile of the same exact chocolate boxes stored in her room, in a pile. The roses wilted, and die leaving their traces of roses against the carpet of her floor. Robin hadn't been in the room for a long time, she thanks the Tamaranian Gods for that.

Upon her return, Robin awaited and walked beside her as he began to speak. "It's been two months, and yet you still feel the same for him Starfire?"

Starfire realized that she did another acting portion that she had since her love with Robin had begun. "Oh, well, yes."

"You need to get over him, Star, he was a good man, and a good fighter. But he wasn't a match for me, nope." Robin hit his fist to his chest, making a deep sound on his chest to show a part of his strength.

"I understand, Robin. I will do my best to relieve the pain I have here now."

Robin nodded, and answered, "Good."

They continued to walk along side one another. They both felt a love for one another, Though no matter the way Starfire would look at it, she would never feel for Robin as she had felt for Han.

--------0-----------0-----------0-------------0--------0--------000-----00--------------

Raven still locked in her room as she always was, gazed into the mirror that Beastboy stumbled upon a few months ago and realized the more personal ideals of Raven. She stared into it, and became consumed into the mirror.

Upon reaching the dark domain, the darkened dimension within her, she looked around searching.

"It's alright, I'm here." She said into the deep darkness of space. Steps were heard behind her, crumbling the dirt and other substances.

"Thank you Raven, again." The voice seemed eerily familiar, though she spent hours inside her mirror a day to keep her powers under close watch. The voice was changed, but mostly because of the mirror. It separated the inner personality of a single person and changes them into that one emotion that is felt constantly. Although, there was always the normal one in there somewhere.

In the shadow the figure walked forward. A third hit came, obviously a cane. Who ever it was had some trouble of walking. In the light, the figure showed itself. Broad shoulders, a white cape, a white T-shirt, uniformed pants, uniformed boots, and a cane depicting a swan spreading its wings at the head stared back at Raven. Until the figure came into the light ever more, was the figure clearly defined. White long hair to his shoulders, a death glare that was always there, it couldn't be helped. It was Dark, or as Starfire called him Han.

"Welcome back Raven. Lunch was rather quicker than usual, I believe?"

Raven nodded. "How are the wounds?"

Dark removed his T-shirt and showed Raven a scar that was defined easily as deep and long. The scar ran diagonally through Dark's right chest area. Robin also wounded dark's left eye in the final battle, Starfire's final test. Dark could still see through it, but his vision was blurred and a scar would remain for all time. His cane was a means of support until all his wounds were completely healed.

"So far I think they are coming along nicely. I thank you again." Dark kneeled, uncomfortably. He lowered his head, as if he was giving fidelity toward Raven. She rolled her eyes.

"Stand up." She said, immediately Dark did as he was told and attempted to stand. He felt old and weak attempting to do this. He pushed off his cane and made a few sounds from his throat, the pain of moving back into standing was unbelievable.

"You ok?" Raven asked, taking a step forward as Dark stood up straight again.

"I am fine, thank you." Dark said, taking a slow step toward her.

Raven nodded, and retracted the step. She saved Dark, all for Starfire. During the battle, Robin had thrust his spear into Dark's chest, ultimately nearly killing him. Raven used her powers to lift him from the ground, and sent him into this mirror, at least keep his mind alive until she reached him. It was a debt not easily repaid, but Raven felt better knowing that a future debt was at hand. Robin wouldn't be pleased at all, Starfire would be speechless, as well as the others for a time.

"Raven, I must ask you this. as I always have since I was able to talk again. How is-"

Raven cut Dark off, knowing the question all too well. Whenever Raven had left it was usually the same question of how was Starfire? How are the others? "She is fine, still grieving. Beastboy and Cyborg have finally beat that game they've been trying to play since the beginning. And Robin-" She paused when speaking of Robin, She knew full well that Dark would do anything to get Robin away from Starfire. "-He's still trying to woo her."

"How long until I can escape this prison?" Dark was referring to the mirror.

"A few more days I should think. At most a week or so. But know I cannot allow you to bring death upon Robin, get Starfire to love you again, and wait until it is fair game." Raven ment by "fair game" that until Robin proposed one last Duel, that Dark could prove himself again.

Dark nodded, "Good. Very good."


	2. Reap the Whirlwind

Ch. 2

Reap the Whirlwind

In the coming days, Dark had become stronger by each of their passing. Raven snick in and check up on his condition. It wasn't until the fourth day had passed that Raven felt that coming out of the mirror would be best.

Raven stood holding the mirror in front of her, she trust it forward and murmured "Azarath Metrion Synthose" And with a little bit of magic, Dark had then appeared before her, good as new. He still had the cane at his side, using it to walk was a habit he had made all those days ago.

Dark took a breath of air. It felt so alienated to him, that it was so unnatural. "Ah, the fresh air." He said, beginning to turn to Raven.

"I thank you again for my incubation, I hope it didn't interfere with any of your studies." Dark bowed his head, Raven shook hers. Dark was relieved to hear that Raven hadn't seen any trouble since she took care of Dark. It was settling to know that someone actually liked him on this team he was supposedly on. Then it occurred to him.

He then took the Teen Titan communicator out of his pocket and tapped a little switch that went to the label 'Starfire'. He flicked it and then spoke into the recorder.

"Starfire?" He asked. No answer came.

"Starfire?" He repeated. Finally an answer came.

"Yes? Someone is talking?" she asked, Dark was overjoyed to hear he sweet voice again.

"It's been a while, but I'm sure you'd recognize the body. The courtyard would be nice to meet?"

Starfire was hesitant to speak, it was like a prank phone call to her. "Um...ok?"

"Good." He turned off the communicator, and placed it back into its holster. He looked up at Raven, who looked down, as always. Dark walked up to her, standing tall and looking down at her. He took her by the shoulders, and lowered himself to her ear, and whispered. "I do believe I am in your room?"

Raven had almost forgotten, he was in her room. It was an outrage, but she calmed herself. Dark was hiding out in her mirror afterall, no need to get all angry at him for just standing in her room.

Raven smirked, and Dark laid a small kiss to her forehead, just above the jewel. She almost turned red, while Dark headed out the door. She placed a hand to her forehead where he had placed his lips. As the doors closed, she exhaled a breath. "Good luck." She whispered to herself.

A few hours had passed, Dark stood behind a tree in the courtyard. Starfire was no where to be seen, whatsoever. Dark would occasionally look back and check if she were coming, but to his demise, she was not.

Dark sighed, maybe she wasn't coming. Then something in his mind told him something was wrong. He leapt out from the shade of the tree, and hid behind another. It could have been his imagination, but he was sure something was going on, something wrong.

He looked around, nothing moved, still as death. He sighed again. He relaxed, and as he did so a voice made him jump and turn quickly into the light.

"Hello!" Starfire's voice called.

Dark turned and saw her standing before him, her eyes closed. Until she opened them, did she gasp. "H-Han?" She stuttered, at the thought of him standing before him.

Dark nodded, and walked up to her. "I'm back." He said, taking hold of her hands.

Starfire was simply stunned, she couldn't speak. "Y-You're supposed to be dead." She pointed at him, and poked his chest to make sure he stood before her, and was not a holograph.

"I survived because of Raven."

"Raven?"

"She's a healer you know?"

"Oh yes...of course." Her voice trailed off, she was happy he was here with her, but, he had lost to Robin. She was falling for Robin, slowly, but she would soon come to welcome the feelings as she did for Dark.

"You seem sad, Starfire. Why?"

"Oh...it's nothing."

"Robin isn't it?" It was almost immediate that Dark had answered, it was as if he were reading her mind.

"Well, yes. You were gone for so long, and well...I love Robin now."

"I see."

"Let me go Han, find another, and don't look back at me." Hearing the words broke Dark's heart to pieces. He couldn't possibly forget Starfire, nor let her go by any means. He was afterall still her defender, seeing as how he was no longer among the dead.

"I cannot abide by that wish, Milady."

Starfire sighed, "So be it, Han."

Robin's voice was behind Starfire's. "Hey, heard you-" At seeing Dark's face again, Robin's eyes shot wide open. He leapt back and extended the collapsible staff.

"You!" Robin said, taking a offensive stance.

"Yes, me. Care to finish what we started?" Dark was making a proposal to the 'fair game' as Raven had instructed he do so, if needs be. Not exactly necessary, but it would solve both their problems.

"Yes, Starfire loves me! She said so, get over her, you had already lost!"

"I did indeed, but then again, I never fell into the darkness known as death. So I still have to settle this score we both have."

Dark took a step back, and slowly moved to the side of Starfire. She was still shocked to see the two taking the same liking to one another since day one.

"Stop both of your!" Starfire blurted out, she put her self between them both now, her palms to each of them.

Dark stood tall, and relaxed. Robin didn't move. "You need not fight!" Starfire yelled at both of them. She was right, but Robin wouldn't let Dark talk his way out of this, never would Robin go that quietly either.

"Dark, I challenge you." Robin said, Starfire narrowed her eyes at Robin. It was like another test to prove his love to Starfire, she would not feel affection by it, but would prove Robin's point.

"You call down the Thunder, and I'll reap the Whirlwind." Dark had gotten that line from some entertainment Raven had given him to do while he was healing, it gets rather boring down in the mirror at times. Dark accepted apparently, and drew forth the remade katana from his side.

"Let us begin, Dark, Captain of Tamaran."

"To the death, Robin, protector of this Earth Realm."

The battle begun, as Robin pushed Starfire away for Robin to get a clear sprint to Dark.


	3. Ending the Storm

Ch. 3 

Ending of the Storm

Robin gained full momentum in a matter of steps. Robin called forth, sending a cry out toward Dark that made him take a defensive step back and prepare for the oncoming inevitable hit. With a full running swing, Robin laid his staff to the defense of Dark, who seemed to have trouble handling Robin's blow. Dark released his hold of the staff with one hand, but held it with the other. With his free hand Dark landed a small punch to Robin's vulnerable belly.

The force of the blow, was small, but made Robin take a few steps back in recoil. Dark saw his chance, and closed the gap between them. He swung vertically with his right hand and horizontal with his left. It was impossible to block both of the attacks and was slammed hard in the cheek by Dark's horizontal swing. He then flew back hitting the ground with his back. Dark charged forward again. With his opponent down, there would be another phase to his soon to be victory.

Dark made a small jump and landed on Robin's chest. With a burst of wind from Robin's mouth, it expelled much of the air in his lungs. Dark immediately hammered his fists into Robin's face, one after another. After some time of getting pummeled down, Robin quickly reached into his utility belt and grasped a 'rang. Robin hurled it at Dark.

In an instant Dark attempted to dodge the 'rang. Like Dark's double attack, this would be impossible to dodge. The 'rang cut into Dark's chest, and exploded.

Dark was sent into the air from the blast. Blood was sent to various places, as Robin began to stand.

He hit the ground with a deep Thud, and then quickly stood as though nothing had happened. Upon seeing the wound, Robin nearly closed his eyes. The wound looked deep, and had shards of the 'rang in places sticking from his chest. Dark looked at the wound, raised a hand and sprayed energy through the wound. As painful as it was, Dark made no sound. It sizzled the air as skin molded to itself once again. The shards were taken out quickly, the energy acted as a broom to them, along with the burning flesh.

Dark smirked at Robin, a sort of sadistic pleasure that told their enemy that they felt no pain. Robin felt that within him, he knew that just with the cleansing of that particular wound, he was seemingly invulnerable.

"Scared Robin?" Dark asked, the voice sounding eerily familiar.

"Never." Robin said, cooly, hiding the slight fear.

Dark smirked again, then charged. Robin held his defense. Dark slammed hard the energized swords in his hands. It crashed into the metal, and had both of them holding one another off.

Robin using his wit was beginning to have Dark's blades slip from the staff. Little by little Robin would soon have the upper hand. The energy Dark was pouring into crushing Robin was slipping down by every second. At last the two blades fell and Robin twirled the staff and landed a hard hit to Dark's chin, making him stand upright.

Dark now completely defenseless stood upright and straight. It was the opportune moment for Robin to strike hard and weaken his enemy greatly. With stunning speed he slammed and hammered away at Dark's body. Every second that passed two hits were made into Dark's undefended body.

It seemed as though hours had passed, and Starfire remained watching the two still fighting over her. She had to sit down and almost cower at what she had done. She couldn't stop either one; she wasn't strong enough to settle this at the moment.

Dark finally had enough of this beating, and took hold of the staff. With a mighty push he empowered the staff with energy that shot through Robin like a bolt of electricity. Robin fell back, having many burns on him and his clothing. With Robin's staff in possession Dark threw it into the sea beside the island.

Robin stood, struggling with enough effort; he stood tall before Dark. They both store into one another eyes peering into one another's souls to find some sort of weakness. Each found one, and laid a few punches on the other. Robin took hold of Dark's arm as he dodged a punch and lifted himself up for a jump kick. Dark took a step back, blocked Robin's next attack and nailed Robin's stomach hard. Continued attacks a variation like this continued, up until Robin had a combo of six attacks and then threw Dark to the side. In an instant Robin unhooked many a 'rang and threw them at the fallen Dark. Each sliced through Dark, making a few deep cut and other wounds.

Dark stood and clenched both fists, placed them at a foot length from his hips and powered himself up. A wave of energy shot outward and rapidly toward Robin. The power would easily incinerate Robin and Dark would claim his right at Starfire's side.

Robin took a few steps back, holding a hand out forwards to test his own range. A fearful look of despair reached Robin's expression. Starfire saw this, and narrowed her eyes. She lifted herself from her position and shot forth her energy, outside of her. A blinding light shot forth when both energy's collided. Robin covered his eyes with a gloved hand. The majesty of the light that Dark and Starfire made was incomprehensible. Only to the greatest of art could it be comprehended.

"You shall not harm him, Han!" Starfire called Dark's attention shot toward her. Without any hesitation, Dark replied, "I am no longer your protector, Starfire, you have attacked you guard! I shall win you; I will be at your side! Release your power and let me return to my honored standing as your guard!"

"No! I love Robin, he is bound to me, and I to him!" Starfire knew in her heart that it was a small lie, she loved Robin, but knew that Han had something special as well.

"So be it, Starfire." With overwhelming power Dark coursed his energy into Starfire's. Robin stood, bewildered by their conversation, and soon took many more steps back for safety. He could not act like this, a cowardly bird, he had to act. Without his staff, and his array of 'rang at his disposal, he was nothing more that a trained hand-to-hand warrior. In this battle, it would mean nothing.

Robin searched around, and with the most amazing luck, the staff shot out of the sea and landed before Robin. In confusion and thankful luck, Robin looked to the sea, seeing Aqualad giving a salute to Robin until going back into the depths.

Robin nodded, and grasped the staff. The energy was nearly consuming Starfire, and soon she would be destroyed, as Dark would have Robin. Flipping the staff around and now holding it as a javelin, he threw it toward Dark. The energy closed around it, but with Robin's throw it traveled through the barrier of energy and toward Dark. It struck him in the face, and knocked him down, bringing the energy barrier along with it. Dark hit the ground hard. Robin sprinted toward his landing site. Starfire lowered her energy field and flew toward Dark holding in her hands her own green energy.

With a short pull upwards Robin had the staff in his possession again, and in a moment had the spear head out at Dark's neck, prepared to end his life at any given moment.

Breathing hard, all three of them stared at one another. "You wish to end me now Robin?" Dark asked, his charm remained the same.

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

"No. We shall not kill him," Starfire turned her attention to Dark, "Han, I thank you for your protection, but I cast you back to Tamaran where you will rebuild our beloved planet until further notice by anyone else. Never return to this Earth, you are banished, Han." Starfire spoke.

Robin released the head of the spear and released Dark of his near death experience. Dark stood, shook himself off, and nodded. Without a moment to lose, Dark hurled himself into space. Into the deepest darkest reaches of space he traveled. He never reached Tamaran. His only remains on Earth were a communicator, left inside before Raven's door. His whereabouts are unknown, and was rumored he is still searching the universe, for a new Star. And for another fire.

-The End –

Would like some reviews for the last and final chapter, any ideas for another sequel (snort yeah right) would be somewhat appreciated. Thank you and Goodnight...depending on your time zone...


End file.
